1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for enabling a host processor system to execute operations required for execution of target system user programs by a foreign processing unit.
2. Prior Art
There are many systems which provide for emulating operations performed in response to programs written for another processor. In order to initiate running of a job of the other processor, it is normally required that an operator set up the various system parameters necessary for job execution. Of course, this can be considerably time consuming and normally requires the assistance of an experienced operator to ensure that job execution proceeds properly without inadvertently causing the destruction of valuable information stored within the system.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for initiating operations necessary to dispatch a job of a foreign processor for execution by a host system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system which carries out a dispatching operation in a manner which is transparent to the particular user program being dispatched.